The Differences of Perceptions
by R.J.21
Summary: The Suzumiya Haruhi stories were always narrated by Kyon, but I want to try to do something different with the story and tell the adventures of the SOS Brigade in a different perspective. Hence the title. Well hopefully this fanfic wasn't too bad.


The Difference in Perceptions

Prologue

The Suzumiya Haruhi stories were always narrated by Kyon, but I want to try to do something different with the story and tell the adventures of the SOS Brigade in a different perspective. Hence the title. The Prologue takes place a few months earlier then the actual story, and it kinda makes up what happens in volume 10 of the Suzumiya Haruhi stories, in the later chapters. If by chance I somewhat guess correctly what happens in book 10 sorry for the spoilers XP. Anyway on to the prologue.

Outside a door stood a somewhat short, bespectacled boy, carrying a look most people have when they wake up after a late night. Slicking his short black hair back and rubbing his blackish- brown eyes, the boy looked around to see where exactly is he.

"Why am I outside, and where am I? Hmm, what did I do last night to wind up in a place like this?" said the narrator.

As I said this, I wondered what should I do now.

"_Seeing as I'm in front of this door I might as well knock and find out where I am..."_

I knocked on the door three times. While I waited, I decided to check my cellphone for the time, but to my dismay the cellphone displayed that today is December 20th and the time as of now is 3 o'clock pm. All of a sudden I noticed how cold it was, but luckily for me, I was wearing a couple of shirts, a pair of pants, and a light jacket.

"But it's way too dark to be 3pm, was there an eclipse? Wasn't it just October yesterday? What the hell is going on?" I asked.

As many questions began formulating in my head, the door opened and revealed a petite girl with purplish hair, in her teens standing there with an emotionless stare on her face. Dazed at her appearance and the familiarity I seem to have for this girl, all I managed to do was stare there in silence.

After a few moments the girl started to close the door, but I then suddenly jammed my foot into the door. For your information, I wasn't going to do anything stupid or perverted so keep those thoughts at bay okay. Anyway after wincing in pain because of my crushed foot, the familiar looking girl opens the door again, and continues to stare at me. I then began my barrage of questions.

"Um sorry for that, but could you tell me where am I, and why is it December, when just yesterday it was October?"

The girl continued to stare at me, when I decided to forget about it and go to a nearby police station to figure out what's going.

"Japan"

Was what she said as I started my way down the hall. I turned around with a confounded look on my face and asked

"Japan, you can't be serious. How the hell did I get here, why am I here is this some kind of tv show that punks people."

She replied by shaking her head. At this moment my stomach starting grumbling and it felt much colder. So I asked her if I come in just for a few minutes as I gather my thoughts. She didn't respond right away so I assumed it was a no.

After saying thanks for the information, I once again started out, but for some reason I turned back and she went inside. She then came out with some food and pointed inside the door.

"Are you sure, about this" I asked

She just merely nodded and went inside. I wondered what was going through her head when she did those things. If it were me I would given directions to the nearest main street and be done with them, but she didn't so I was extremely grateful.

As I went through the door I realized I was at an apartment, before I thought it was some building. So I looked outside to see what room and floor this was and it read 708. Oddly enough I think recognized the number.

"Here"

She gave me some hot tea, while pouring a glass for herself.

"_Why is this familiar to me? Hasn't this happened somewhere before? And why are a lot of things about this girl and her apartment so familiar? I know I haven't been here before, but this familiarity is..."_

A tap on my shoulders brought me back to reality, but there was something familiar about this. The girl apparently cooked a can of corn beef and offered it to me by tapping my shoulders. After saying thanks again; I began to eat, so I could think straight. A very strange thought occurred to me and if the girl answers this question correctly, then I'm in a place where I thought wasn't possible.

"What's your name by the way? You can call me, RJ."

I used this name because it's my initials and I didn't really want to give out my real name just yet. She then responded with her name, but I was freaking out when she said her name and apparently tripped and knocked myself out, because several hours has past and I woke up with a blanket over me and laying on the couch. The sun was high in the sky and I'm assuming it is sometime in the afternoon.

"_Wow, she's pretty strong, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised because of who she is, but wow. I really should thank her when she gets up or when I see her."_

After washing up and eating some food she left on the table, I started wondering where she could have gone.

"_Actually it really shouldn't be much of a surprise where she went, because Japan is like half a day ahead of North America. So she must be there right now, I wonder what she's thinking right now as she's probably explaining to him what happened, and what will happen later. But then again I don't exactly know if she's still in school or something."_

As I was getting lost in my thoughts, I decided that I should at least do something productive in her apartment, while waiting for her to return. So I started cleaning up, but it doesn't seem like I would be doing much cleaning, since I remember that she probably doesn't do much in here.

"_Maybe I should cook something since she does eat from the knowledge I have on her. Actually I probably know just as much as the boy who she went to see today. By the way, even though it would be the 20__th__ of December in America it's the 21__st __ in Japan, so I really wouldn't know what time she would come home since I don't have knowledge on when she visited him."_

After waiting a few hours, I heard the doorknob twist. Yuki Nagato has returned home. I smiled at her and said my thanks. She simply nodded, but I'm wondering what's going through head after she visited Kyon in the hospital. From what I remember about the event that occurred three days earlier the world was recreated by Yuki, and after a series of events, Kyon activated the escape program that allowed him to return the world to normal, but he was then attacked and fatally wounded by Asakura Ryoko after making a threatening move towards the Yuki of the new world.

It became very obvious what my suppose role in this world is, but it doesn't make sense because in my reality everyone in this world is fictional a part of a series of novels, even an anime show. Regardless of what it suppose to be it's very real to me now.

Noticing that I was deep in thought yet again, Yuki tapped me on the shoulders. Once again I was caught by surprised, and fell over.

"_I can't believe I did that, so what should I do now? Should I tell her my situation, what I know about her and the rest of the SOS Brigade, whatever her organization was called, what her world is to my world. And I should come down and stop being jumpy even though this is a surreal experience for me."_

As I was thinking about all these things, Yuki presented me with a laptop, after some inspection, it looks like my laptop from my world. I asked if she accessed the data on it. She simply shook her head. I then asked where she found it and she said it appeared mysteriously after I became unconscious.

"_I believed her of course because there's no reason to doubt her after she took care of me in my time of need. Wow that was cheesy lol."_

After logging on my laptop, I found all the novels on Suzumiya Haruhi. I decided to open up the first book. I then handed the laptop over to Yuki.

"Um Yuki, I think you and your organization would be interested in the file I opened up for you."

Her gaze shifted from the laptop back to me. While her gaze was on me I told her the gist of what that file contained. That there are eight more files like that with all the adventures that the SOS Brigade, but I was very firmed when I told she is only to read up to the fourth file for now because I don't want to tell her what happens in the future. She simply nodded and began to read the first file. While she was reading the first file, I decided to cook up a snack for her even though I doubt she would actually stop reading just to eat.

"Interesting" was what Yuki said after reading the first novel. I then took the laptop from her, since she could read the rest anytime. She then turned her gaze on me and I was getting nervous because I don't know if she's going to try analyze me or read my mind for more information, not that I know if she's capable of it, so I started talking about how I started reading them.

"It actually originated from Japan, but since I can't read Japanese I got the next best thing which was a fan translated version because it wasn't licensed in N.A yet. But there might be as you said to Kyon ,"A discrepancy of information", while reading the novel, because it isn't source. The series also spawned an anime adaptation. By the way, I've been wondering how you learned to speak English?"

"Reading"

"_As expected from Yuki a very short and precise response. So what should I do now. I don't have anywhere to go, basically I'm screwed since I don't have anything, and I don't even no how I ended up in this world."_

As though she could tell what I was thinking, she said that she will confer with her superiors and see what she can do with my current situation.

"Thank you, Yuki"

She simply nodded, and added that her superiors want to have a sample of my skin, to analyze if there are hazards that can inhibit or potentially harm me. I gave my consent and Yuki materialized a knife and skimmed off a layer off my skin and healed the skimmed part of my skin. It was starting to get late and Yuki's superiors haven't setup my living arrangements. I then asked her if I could stay here until the arrangements were set. She nodded and I prepared my bed aka the couch.

A couple of hours later.

Yuki woke me up and explained what was arranged and how I will enter North High next semester.

"Really!? So will I become your backup, like Asakura was?"

"Similar."

"I see... I promise not to go awol, while there ;), but how am I going to adjust if I can't speak the language?"

"I will teach you for the next few months, when I'm not participating in the SOS Brigade activities."

"Oh right, I won't see you then for a few days then."

As those words were leaving my mouth, I remembered that I can't say anymore until the events has passed. Yuki stared at me as I cut off my sentence.

"So where exactly am I going to live?"

"707"

"You mean next door?"

She merely nodded. Well with the situation at hand, I wondered when I should start buying new clothes, so I could fit in much better in this world. Another thought occurred to me, what was the results of my skin test.

"So Yuki, what did your superiors say about my DNA?"

"Your DNA has acquired abilities that no normal human would have, when you came to this world, but otherwise you are a normal human being. You're abilities are equivalent to mine, but you have sever limitations. The abilities will destabilize your body if they are used in succession." There is also no danger from staying in this world because the composition of both worlds are very similar

I cut her off there and asked, "But does this mean I can use them occasionally without any real damage done to me? And that's good to know that I can survive here without any real danger."

"Yes. Your DNA is also extremely resilient, for instance if Haruhi Suzumiya changes the world, or if circumstances that don't normally occur in your world, happen to you. Your body will not be affected at all and the sensation you feel as these things happen will be similar to wind blowing through you, but you can still be inflicted with pain, and if you're life ends in a way that can happen to in your world, you will cease functioning."

At this I was speechless, but was amazed I understood what she said and it makes me wonder if anything like that will happen to me. But there was a few things I needed to know so I asked her...

"If Haruhi Suzumiya does change the world, and I'm not affected by it. Does that mean I can enter the close space she creates while reconstructing the world? And when I reached the limits of my powers can you do anything that won't cause me to destabilize. Also since you've been helping me I will come to your assistance when you ask for it."

She stared at me for a while and said "I will try".

"But what happens when I destabilize?"

End of Prologue

Author's notes: I don't own the Suzumiya Haruhi novels or the characters related to them, but the new character is an original character made for this story so he's mine. Also I will post the next chapter every month hopefully lol.

R.J.21


End file.
